


my one and only love

by 12snsds



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snsds/pseuds/12snsds
Summary: chaewon is jealous because hyunjin spends a lot of time with heejin and chae thinks shes cheating. hyunjin proves to her thats not the case.





	my one and only love

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !! again like all my other stories this is a really short one shot but i hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> (hyunwon nation this is for you !!)

hyunjin and chaewon didnt fight very often, but when they did you could tell. the sideways glances and the way they would sleep further away from each other in bed. the other girls would try to help by saying things like “maybe hyunjin knows where it is, you should ask her” or “no hyunjin i dont know where gowon put your favorite hoodie, go ask her”, but they wouldnt listen. that is until hyunjin walked into their shared room and found chaewon wrapped up in the hoodie that she stole from her girlfriend (it was light pink and soft and way too big for chaes tiny body but she loved it) and crying.

“oh, oh my God chaewon whats wrong?” if there was one thing hyunjin hated, it was chaewon being sad. she sped over to the small blonde, but she sat up quickly and moved away from hyunjin. she wiped her eyes.

“i-uh, i didnt think you were gonna be back from the mall with heejin until and hour from now.” she said while wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“yeah, we- uh, we got finished early. whats wrong?” chaewon didnt answer. hyunjin bit her lip slightly, “i got you something.” she whispered, reaching out slowly to wipe another tear that fell out of her girlfriends eye. “i was going to wait until our anniversary next week, but judging by the way you reacted when i said heejins name, i’ll give it to you now.”

chae watched as hyunjin swiftly left the room and shuffled through the dorm. it was only a few seconds before hyunjin returned with a large bag that had small teal and yellow hearts drawn over it. hyunjin was always cheesy, so it didnt surprise chaewon when she saw it. she grasped the bag from hyunjins hand that was being held out to her.

she reached into the bag and pulled out a soft, fuzzy onesie. it was teal, her representative color, that had small kittens on it. hyunjin opened the nightstand drawer where she kept her pajamas to reveal a matching one that was yellow with small butterflies on it. continuing to look in the bag, she felt a velvety box and pulled it out and opened it.

a small, silver locket with the words “my one and only love” engraved on the front. she opened it up to reveal a picture of them on their first date.

“chae, youre the only one i love, ok? please, angel, tell me if you ever feel like that again. i hate to see you upset.” she ran her thumb across chaewons cheek and laid down with her.

“i love you.”

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys sm for reading !! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy 
> 
> (also if you want you can comment requests for other stories here or send an ask to @/angelicnako on tumblr !! )


End file.
